


Puzzle

by JoJo



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra got Vin thinking, right from the moment they laid eyes on each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

All week Vin had been thinking on it.

All thirty days, truth be told.

Hell, Vin had been thinking on it just about most of his life in one way or another, the puzzle that seemed to bury love at the bottom of a sack of snakes.

He knew the puzzle was as tricky as it could be, that once you thought you'd solved it, got your hands on the prize, fate might bite you with a forked tongue, leave you lonely by a graveside.

Even though he knew that, Vin wouldn't get bleak. He maintained a sturdy trust that while fate could be a bitch, fortune smiled on occasion.

Never expected the damn cheater to flash that smile, though. The damn cheater. Brave and stupid, fancy and deadly, all at the same damn confusing time. Was the moment he sprang that little piece of frippery metal into his hand and fired it on the turn. That was the moment.

_Nice shot, pard._

That was all Vin had said -- just that -- because he was impressed by the skill and more than a little amused by the circumstances in which it was being demonstrated.

A warm, southern twang had answered him as if he was someone familiar and trusted. Fair turned Vin's stomach into knots. Same stomach dropped into his boots when the damn cheater dismissed Nathan with a desultory drawl, laid his greed out for all to see. Same stomach flipped once more when dawn brought him back, keen and bright-eyed.

Yes, a puzzle.

And Vin would be thinking on it until he and the damn cheater between them got it solved.


End file.
